A Dark Sea
by CrimsonDeaki
Summary: WW fic! Five years have passed since Link locked Ganon in stone. Link and Tetra have now arrived back on the Great sea but everything has changed. A new evil may be rising. Will they be able to defeat this new evil or will the evil defeat them? TetraLink.
1. Prologue

Me: Okay this is my first ever fic people so umm…be nice please!

Link: whispers Nah be mean.

Me: Shut it you!

Tetra: just get on with the story.

Me: Oh okay. Here's the Prologue!

**_Disclaimer_** I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, and I don't own Link, Tetra or any Zelda character they all belong to Nintendo! But I do own Dragnate and Ragon!

**_A Dark Sea_**

_Prologue _

Years ago when a land of prosperity and peace lived, an evil man entered the peaceful land and took over in the short time he was there. The prosperous land was converted into a world of evil and the man of evil soon became the king of evil, in just seven short years. The people of the land thought that all was lost and in that dark hour they begged for hope wishing that the goddesses would hear them. Their prayers were heard and hope shone on the land. A young boy clad in green, rose to victory against the king of evil with help from the princess of destiny and the six sages. Together they locked the king of evil in the sacred realm for hopefully all eternity. The boy then earned the title of the legendary Hero of Time. The evil king's words of revenge were not heard by the hero but they echoed in the sacred realm clearly.

"Curse you Zelda, curse you sages. Curse you LINK! One day when this seal is broken that is when I shall eliminate your descendants!"He was true to one part of his word, the seal did break and he returned.

The prosperous land once again became a world of evil, as they did before the people of the land prayed that the Hero of Time would once again bring peace to the land as he did before. This time their prayers were not heard. The hero did not come. They started praying to the Goddesses in their hour of need. The Goddesses then caused a torrential downpour of rain to lock the land away forever, but the Goddesses knew that to lock the people of the land away would be granting the evil man's wish. So they commanded those that would build a new land to take refuge on the highest hilltops. The peaceful land was buried under water, what happened to that land? None remain who know.

Hundreds of years have passed since then and the legend has merely survived on the wind's breath. It became customary to garb boys in green to honour the legendary hero when they became of age on a small peaceful island called Outset. There was a boy that came of age on that small island that oddly had the same name as the hero of old, even though none of the islanders or the boy knew that. Sadly the boy was doomed with an evil fate, on the day he came of age. A monstrous bird came to his island with a young girl roughly the same age as him, a ship that looked like it belonged to pirates was chasing the bird so he guessed that the girl was from that ship. The pirates were shooting at the monstrous bird and when they did hit it the bird dropped the girl into the forest on top of the mountain. Feeling that he needed to help the girl he went into the forest and slew the monsters in the forest, the girl fell out the tree she was hanging in and one of her pirates appeared and told her that she was dropped on a summit. Angry she left the forest and the boy followed. The monstrous bird appeared once again and kidnapped his sister instead, determined to save her the boy asked the pirates if they could take him to where his sister was now held prisoner. The girl who turned out to be Tetra, captain of the pirate ship refused, until the Rito postman, Quill persuaded her to give the boy called Link a lift to the forsaken fortress. When he got to where his sister was being locked up the monstrous bird found him and that's when Link saw a man dressed in black commanding the bird. The bird threw Link out to sea so far that not even the pirates could have reached him.

When he came to his senses there was a talking boat there to greet him calling himself the King of Red Lion. The boat told Link that the evil man in the Forsaken fortress was Ganon the king of evil from the legends. Link was then told to find three pearls of the Goddesses. He moved from island to island until he found all three. He then set them in the hands of these strange statues. The proving grounds for his courage were visible and he took the challenges in the Tower of the Gods head on. He then found himself in the ancient land and found the sword of evil's bane, the Master sword. The monsters in the ancient castle began stirring again and he defeated them all.  
He made his way to the Forsaken fortress and retraced his steps to where his sister was being held. Tetra once again helped him and promised to get his sister, Aryll to safety. The monstrous bird, known to be the Helmerock King chased him all the way to the top of the tower where he defeated it. He then made his way to where Ganon resided. He tried to kill Ganon with the Master sword but Ganon told him it would not work since it had lost its power, when Ganon was about to kill Link, Tetra surprisingly jumped in and tried to help him. Ganon said that she was Princess Zelda when his Triforce shone brightly on the back of his hand, but she said that she did not know any Zelda. Quill and Komali flew in and took them away from Ganon's grasp. Valoo the Rito's guardian released a fiery wrath upon Ganon but he knew that it did not kill him.

Link and Tetra found themselves in the land of old, Tetra was revealed to truly be Princess Zelda and the King of Red Lions was actually the old King of Hyrule. They returned to the sea and Link was told by two sages of old, who had their souls taken from them by Ganon, to find the new sages of wind and earth. They turned out to be Makar of the Koroks and Medli of the Rito two friends that he had made from his travels, they both restored the Master sword's power to repel evil, so that it would effect Ganon. He then found the shards that made up the Triforce of courage and went back to Hyrule beneath the waves.

He found out that Ganon had taken Zelda while he was gone, angered by this he was determined to save her. He fought his way to the top room of Ganon's tower and fought him. Link beat his first three forms and then chased Ganon to the very top. Ganon was going to make a wish on the full Triforce but the king beat him to it and wished for hope Ganon just laughed and said there was no hope for anyone. History repeated itself and with help from Zelda they defeated Ganon and he was sealed in stone, Master sword planted in his head. The king of old told them that they were to find a new land to become Hyrule. Zelda offered to take the king with them but he refused and smiled while saying  
"...but that land won't be Hyrule…it will be your land!"  
After those words were said the sea flooded into Hyrule and once again sealed it beneath the waves. Link floated to the top and the last thing he heard was the king say was  
"I have scattered the seeds of the future."

Link awoke hearing seagulls and found himself floating in the middle of the sea, Tetra awoke next to him. Komali then flew in front of them smiling down at them. They looked behind them and saw everyone waving at them from the pirate ship. They waved back relieved that their ordeal with Ganon was over. Link had then seen his family for the first time in ages, but he told them he would be leaving. They accepted his wishes and he was happy that they weren't sad about him leaving again. He left with Tetra and her crew to find a new land they were not seen on the great sea for five years. Link earned a title just as the Hero of Time did but he was known as Link, Hero of Winds.

Me: Well how was it good, bad cause I don't really know.

Link: Hmm I don't know.

Me: Oh shut up I didn't ask for your opinion!

Link: Too bad!

Tetra: Shut up you two! Please review.


	2. We're Finally Home

Me: Here's chappy one people hope you like!  
Link: Nah they'll hate.

Me: I'm really close to hitting you!

Link: gulp umm sorry.

Me: Your forgiven.

Tetra: I guess I'll do the disclaimer! She doesn't own the Legend of Zelda series. She does not own Link, me or any Zelda characters, they belong to Nintendo. But she does own Dragnate and Ragon!

**_A Dark Sea_**

_Chapter one _

_We're Finally Home_

It's been five years since Link defeated Ganon, five peaceful years of searching for a new land. Well, you could call it peaceful, but for Link it's never peaceful on a ship full of silly, but funny pirates and their captain Tetra. He just cannot talk to her without blushing and stuttering. When he talks to Niko, well he just teases him about it. Link may be the Hero of Winds and bearer of the Triforce of courage, but when it came to Tetra he just can't stop blushing, it don't help when she's the only one who he's scared of either, it's also weird that he is the only one that can Stand up to her even though he is scared of her. The rest of her big, bad crew do not like to cross her or question her. It seems the only ones that can do that are Link and Nudge. Nudge helped her make decisions in the past and still does with Link helping her with the occasional few.

Link had fallen asleep in the cargo hold, a bad mistake, why because Tetra was coming down to look for him at that very moment. The pirates knew how she hated them to fall asleep on the job and that meant Link had no excuse to fall asleep either. Tetra walked into the cargo hold and heard a faint noise coming from behind the barrels.

"What the… what's that sound?" She whispered quietly to herself. She took out her dagger and walked cautiously towards the barrels. She looked behind them and was surprised to see Link sleeping behind them. She smiled, but that smile instantly turned into an angry scowl.

Niko walked into the hold and saw Tetra hands on hips with a death glare, a look that could kill, he looked at what she was glaring at and saw Link. He winced and gulped on Link's behalf and whispered to himself  
"Oh boy…Link's going to really get it when he wakes up."Tetra was shaking with anger.

"LINK GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Link yelped and jumped up looking around at what had woken him up. He scanned the room and saw Tetra glaring straight at him.

'Uh oh, she found me sleeping on the job, I am so dead.' Link thought, scared to death. Tetra only used that certain glare when she was really angry and if looks could kill, he'd be dead!

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, I HAVE HALF A MIND TO MAKE YOU DO SWABBIE DUTIES AND MORE!" Tetra stopped her scolding and Link uncovered his ears unsure if she had stopped or not. Link looked at her with a look that said he was sorry, he then just looked at the floor. Even though she was screaming at him he couldn't help but blush he thought she was beautiful even when she was angry. She looked at him, then surprisingly in a much calmer, but stern voice she whispered, only so that Link could hear.

"Listen Link, you know that I get angry when you or the crew don't do your jobs, You're lucky I am letting you get off easy but only this once, I wouldn't do this for any one of the crew." She didn't know what it was but the look he was giving her just made her forgive him instantly.

Niko had only just uncovered his ears. He looked down at them and saw the way they were looking at each other.

"Gee, when will they just admit that they have feelings for each other?" Niko just rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew that Link had feelings for the young miss and she had feelings for him. Niko may lack in the brain's department but he knew that people don't just blush for no reason. He also knew that the way Tetra treated Link, was just her way of showing that she cared, Link somehow knew that.

"Oh well, they'll admit it soon enough." He whispered looking at them, he turned around and with one last look he left.

Link couldn't stop looking into her eyes, he kept on telling himself to break their gaze, but he couldn't. The same went for Tetra, she just couldn't break her gaze from his green orbs, they were beautiful to her, though she wouldn't totally admit. Unknowingly they were moving closer to each other by the second. Their lips were just inches apart from touching, that is until Gonzo's loud shout was heard from upper deck.

"Miss Tetra we have reached charted territory!"  
They quickly realized what was happening and moved away from each other blushing.  
Tetra got herself back together and replied."Okay Gonzo, I'll be up right away!"

Link was still blushing from the whole thing, looking down at his feet. Tetra turned to leave, but Link stopped her.

"Hey, Tetra I'm sorry about what just happened, I didn't mean to…" He was stopped by Tetra putting her finger on his lips

"It's all right Link don't apologize, I don't mind" She assured him with a smile, one that made his legs turn boneless. He gave her a smile and quickly walked off before he made a fool out of himself even more. Tetra watched him leave and she soon followed shaking her head.

Link ran up the stairs leading to the deck, but saw Niko there smirking. Link knew that smirk was aimed at him. He frowned.

"What are you smirking about, Beaver?" Link called Niko this because he thought that he looked like one, he also did it because he knew that Niko hated it. Niko's expression didn't turn angry, it stayed the same.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you and the miss were about to kiss down there." He replied smugly. Link's face went through three different expressions, it turned from an angry frown, to a heated blush, then to an extremely embarrassed look.

"WHAT, no we was not!" He shouted, with a blush reaching to the tip of his ears.Niko didn't believe any of it, so he just kept smirking.

"Sure you weren't" he said sarcastically. Niko then walked of laughing so the whole ship would hear, no doubt the crew would know soon enough. Link just gave an exasperated sigh.

'I'll never live this one down.' He thought angrily. When dinner comes he'll be getting teased by the whole crew when they think Tetra wasn't listening. Link slid down the wall angrily, thinking to himself about ways to get Niko back.

Tetra walked up the stairs and saw Link sitting against the wall with an angry look on his face, he looked like was thinking about something. She bit her lip nervously hoping that she was not the one that got him angry. Just then she heard her crew laugh out loudly from outside the door. She then looked back at Link and saw him put his head in his hands while groaning. She heard him grumble about something, but she couldn't make out what he said. Tetra had a feeling that they were laughing about something Link did, but what would be so funny to make them laugh like they did, she lowered her head and tried to think. Tetra raised her head quickly, eyes wide, she knew what made them laugh.

'Oh no, I'll bet one of them saw me and Link down in the hold' she thought panicking. The whole thing was okay for her, they wouldn't dare tease her about anything, but when it came to Link.

"Oh goddesses, I know what they're like, they won't stop teasing him at all!" She looked at Link as she whispered this, but she pretended not to know what they were laughing about.

"Hey Link what are they laughing about?" Link's head shot up when he heard Tetra's voice. He gave her a smile.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." He told her. She looked at him and simply replied.

"All right, I won't push it out of you." She smiled at him then walked out to main deck. Link heard her tell them all to get back to work, he then heard them scrambling. He smiled but was surprised by her words, usually she would always try to get information out of him, but she just left it this time. He shrugged to himself and got up, sometimes he didn't get her one minute she's screaming at him and the next she's all concerned about him. He shook his head Tetra was one girl that he probably never will understand. Link walked outside and prepared himself for the onslaught of teasing.

Tetra sighed, her silly crew had just gotten back to work and it looked like Link was finally back up on deck. She saw Gonzo smirking at him out of the corner of her eye but she soon put a stop to that.

"Gonzo, pay attention to your job" She scolded. Gonzo almost jumped three feet at the sound of her shouting at him. He looked down at her from where he was standing and saw her glaring up at him.  
He gulped and looked forward again mumbling.

"Sorry miss Tetra." She smirked at him.

" Good now where is the nearest island." She asked him. He looked at the sea chart and pointed to where they were.

"We are closest to Bomb island miss." He answered.

"Hmm, Bomb Island eh. Okay we sail to Windfall Island. LINK!" She shouted his name and he was there in an instant.

"What's up Tetra." He asked wondering why she called him. Tetra looked at him then smiled.

"Well Link we need the wind to go northwest, it's going northeast right now." She told him, her face heated slightly, from their earlier talk with each other.  
Link smiled at her.

"Oh sure, just a moment." Link took the Wind Waker out of his pocket and then conducted the wind's requiem. In five short seconds the wind was blowing to the Northwest. Tetra smiled as she felt the wind blow past her.

"Thanks Link." Link smiled at her and replied

"you're welcome." He then looked forward, as did she. It was quiet for a while but then Tetra spoke up.

"Well Link, it looks like we are finally home on our sea." Link looked at her and smiled.

"Well you're right about that." He replied in a happy tone. They looked at each other and smiled with the same thought on each others mind  
'we're finally home!"

Far in the Northwest of the great sea there was an island with a fortress upon it, the tall, stern building was known as the forsaken fortress. This fortress was once home to Ganon, his evil plans and his followers. When he was defeated by the Hero of Winds the fortress was no longer covered in darkness, sunlight finally shone upon it. Now five years after. The forsaken fortress is once again covered in darkness but Ganon does not haunt it. This is a new evil. This is Ganon's son, Dragnate.

"Sire, we have word that the hero and princess have arrived back on the great sea" Dragnate's general of the dark army stated.

"Thank you, the people of the Great Sea are going to give the mighty Hero of Winds a nice warm welcome when he gets home. Don't you agree Ragon?" Dragnate replied sinisterly. He smirked and looked at Ragon expecting an answer.

"Yes sire, he'll have the best welcome a hero could ever have" Ragon stated evilly. Dragnate laughed.

"Yes but that will only happen if you did your job. So did you get the dark mist?" He asked Ragon with a glint of evil in his eyes. Ragon took something out of the bag he was carrying. It was a black jar that looked pretty evil.

"Here it is sire." Ragon handed the jar over to Dragnate and stepped back. Dragnate stared at the jar for a moment then stood up. He smirked.

"Ah yes, brilliant Ragon, absolutely brilliant. This is the jar of black mist. An evil mist that will turn even the purest, innocent child into an evil, bloodthirsty killer!" He said evilly. Dragnate smirked sinisterly.

"Yes the hero really will get a very warm welcome, oh yes indeed, this shall be my father's revenge Hero of Winds, oh yes it shall." Dragnate started laughing very evilly Ragon laughed with him.  
'Oh yes, revenge is sweet."

Me: Oops Dragnate is a little revenge thirsty.

Link: That don't sound good.

Me: nope it's not good

Link: Lucky me!

Me: oh well you got teased by pirates! HA HA!

Link: shut up

Tetra: here we go again! Review please.


	3. Taking Over the Great Sea

Me: YAY, chappy two!

Link: Big WOW!

Me: Shut the Sarcasm!

Link: NO!

Me: Fine, Tetra!

Tetra: What, Link being mean to ya?

Me: YEP!

Link: Gulp Oh No!

**_Disclaimer_** I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, and I don't own Link, Tetra or any Zelda character they all belong to Nintendo! But I do own Dragnate and Ragon!

**_A Dark Sea_**

_Chapter 2 _

_Taking over the Great Sea _

It was night time on the Great Sea the pirates had anchored down for the night and they would have been waiting for Niko to hurry up with their food. Tonight was different though, to Link it felt as if it was tease and pick on Link night. That morning Link had fallen asleep in the cargo hold and Tetra found him. She yelled at him as usual, but something else embarrassing happened they almost kissed down there. Of course they thought that nobody saw it. Boy were they wrong. Niko happened to be spying on them at that time, so he saw the whole thing. He waited for Link at the top of the stairs and when Link arrived, Niko teased him to no end. Niko then felt it was his duty to tell the other pirates about the whole thing. So now here they were all teasing Link about the whole thing. Tetra would have told them all to stop, but she wasn't there at the moment she was in her cabin waiting for the dinner to be served. So poor Link had to put up with them teasing him since she wasn't there. Link groaned, he sat at the table head in his hands, while trying to cover his ears at the same time. These men were really starting to get on his nerves. Niko walked in with a pot of 'food' and set it in front of Link.

"How much do ya want lover boy!" Niko burst out laughing with the rest of the pirates.

"Shut up Niko." Link grumbled barely audible. Niko and the rest just laughed even more.

"Hey Link we have a song for ya, it goes like this…" The pirates all started singing the annoying 'sitting in a tree' song. Link just groaned again and slumped down in his chair so far that only his green hat was seen.

Tetra was studying some sea charts and she was trying to think of how long it would take to get to windfall. But she couldn't concentrate with her crew laughing downstairs, it didn't help when she knew that they were making fun of Link and she knew the exact reason why. She just heard them laugh again but much louder this time. Then she heard something that just enraged her. They started singing that annoying song, they must have thought that she couldn't hear them. Well, how wrong they were. Tetra growled.

"That's it I've had enough of this!" She shouted. She got up and stormed downstairs. With a very, very angry look on her face. The pirates were laughing so loudly that they didn't hear their captain storming down the stairs at that exact moment in time. Link could hear her though and he winced on their behalf, but was relived at the same time, he couldn't lie about that.

"Guys I'd shut up if I were you." Link whispered to them. Niko just laughed even more.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked pretending to be confused.  
Suddenly Niko felt something hit him over the head.

"Oww, who did that!" Niko yelped turning around to see his captain standing right in front of him.

"Uh oh." Niko gulped,

"Oh uh, hello miss Tetra heh, heh." Niko welcomed her nervously, he knew that he was in for it now. Tetra glared down at him.

"Niko if you would be so kind I would like to know what you were all laughing at!" She asked angrily, glare still fixed on him.

"Umm, well you see, uh we were kind of laughing, at the fact that you and uh, Link almost, um, well uh, you know kissed." He said looking at the floor twiddling his thumbs. Tetra was still glaring at him.

"So, what is so funny about that!" She yelled trying to keep her temper at bay. Niko didn't reply. Tetra just gave him a dirty look.

"Yeah, I thought so too!" She spat. She then ordered him to get the food ready and she sat down next to Link.

"You okay?" She asked slightly concerned. Link looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry." She returned the smile and then told Niko to hurry up and serve the dinner.

Dragnate sat in his throne of darkness at the top of the forsaken fortress, with the jar of dark mist in his hands. He had decided that he would let the contents of the jar out in exactly an hour. Well, he said that forty-five minutes ago, it was customary to let the black mist out at midnight. Ragon then walked in and bowed down in front of him. Dragnate looked up and saw him.

"Ah, you may rise general Ragon, what brings you?" Dragnate asked, evil evident in his voice. Ragon stood up.

"Well sire I actually want to know what this black mist does. I know roughly what happens but I would like to know the full effect." Ragon explained, slightly confused. Dragnate smirked and stood up and started to walk to the door he beckoned for Ragon to follow. Ragon followed walking alongside Dragnate.

"Well Ragon, at exactly midnight I am going to let this mist out of its jar. It will then spread to the Great Sea and any creature that inhales this mist shall like I said earlier become an evil, bloodthirsty killer. They will all become my followers and that shall add to our own dark army!" Dragnate explained sinisterly. Ragon seemed to like the idea, but that question of doubt popped into his head.

"Sire, what will happen if the hero tries to stop you." He asked slightly angry at the idea. Dragnate smiled and laughed.

"Well you see Ragon the reason I'm going to control the inhabitants of the Great Sea, is because the mighty Hero of Winds won't fight back because they are his friends and family. So he is going to be powerless and I know for a fact that his little pirate girlfriend and her crew won't fight back either. So in a way Ragon we have already won!" He laughed evilly and Ragon smirked.

"It is a brilliant plan sire." Ragon shouted.

"Yes it is and it's time to put it into action, give me the jar of black mist." He ordered. Ragon passed him the jar, Dragnate looked at it for a moment and then uncorked it and spilt its contents onto the sea below. He watched the black mist spread until all he could see was black misty blanket covering the Great sea. Ragon looked on in awe.

"You're plan is in action sire, I guess all we can do is wait ."Ragon said wide eyed. He shook out of it and saluted as he left. Dragnate looked on and smirked.

"You wait Hero of Winds, you just wait."

Me: Well there's chappy 2 peeps!

Link: Yes, there's chappy 2.

Me: Don't like bein' black and blue do ya?

Link: No I don't!  
Tetra: Well get over it!

Me: Yeah! Oh umm plz review!


	4. What Happened?

Me: Hi peeps I'm back

Link: you were only gone for a bit.

Tetra: shut up Link!

Me: did you like being bruised?

Link: gulp Nooo!

Me and Tetra: Shut it then!

**_Disclaimer_** I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, and I don't own Link, Tetra or any Zelda character they all belong to Nintendo! But I do own Dragnate and Ragon!

**_A Dark Sea_**

_Chapter 3 _

_What Happened?_

Darkness, dark mist spreading to every corner of the Great Sea. Screams heard on islands. Screams of anguish and cries for the Hero of Winds. The Black mist took its toll on every person, korok and living creature on the Great Sea. Happy memories of the hero was erased from their minds and only hate remained directed towards him. Even the great sages were taken over. All that remained was darkness. Dragnate was in a very good mood. He was sat in his throne watching and listening to the chaos with a smirk on his face.

"Well it looks like I'll have my army of pure darkness soon enough. Little hero will come home but no one shall greet him, they'll rip him to shreds instead!" Dragnate sneered. Just as he said this Ragon walked in with news about the mist. He quickly saluted to Dragnate and told him the news.

"Sire, most of the people on the Great Sea have been taken over!" Dragnate stood up and stared at Ragon for a moment.

"What do you mean most of the Great Sea?" Dragnate asked curious about this one bit of news.

"Well sire it seems some people actually escaped the black mist's evil wrath!" Ragon answered still unsure about how anyone did escape it. Dragnate took in this information, the he just shrugged it off and smirked.

"It don't matter if they escaped they'll still become people of my army." Dragnate stated calmly. Ragon was now confused even more.

"Huh, but how." Ragon asked completely clueless. Dragnate gave a sinister smile.

"Well, if they are not affected by the black mist. The creatures that were affected will sense that, so they will then try to bite the unaffected ones. If they succeed the unaffected creatures will then become affected. It's very simple really." Dragnate mused. Ragon was quite surprised at that outcome.

"Oh, well then I beg you leave sire." He bowed and walked off. Dragnate still had that same sinister smile on his face.

"The hero should be arriving later on today. Ha, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds all he loved. Hates him. Brace yourself hero you're about to enter a dark sea!" Dragnate said to himself smirking.

Link was still awake. He wanted to fall asleep but he couldn't because he had the late patrol duty. The rest of the pirates were all sleeping while he was sat up here bored out of his mind, half awake and half asleep. He let out a loud yawn, and tried his best not to fall asleep, he didn't want Tetra screaming at him again. Although he probably wouldn't mind if it was the same outcome as this mornings little encounter. Link then started to stare into space thinking, about the outcome that could have happened if Gonzo hadn't opened his big mouth. He was probably thinking so deeply that he didn't realize Tetra walk up to him at that exact moment and start waving her hand in front of his face. She tried snapping her fingers and shouting down his ear none of it worked.

"Hello, Link, Earth to Link." She snapped her fingers one last time and he snapped out of his reverie.

"Huh, Wha…Oh Tetra? Hi there I didn't see you come up!" He smiled at her but he was still nervous about whether or not she will scream at him again. She just smiled at him and looked out at the sea, but there was an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. The sea didn't feel as peaceful as it usually was.  
Link was surprised, 'no screaming, no shouting, not even a good telling off, just her beautiful smile.' Link realized what he just thought and kicked himself mentally.

'Yeah right as if a stunningly beautiful girl like her would like a lowly idiot like me.' He thought sadly. It was just then that he noticed something wrong with her. She hadn't talked in the past five minutes they had been there. He looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Umm Tetra, are you all right." He asked concerned about her. Tetra looked up at him with a worried expression on her face.

"No, I'm not, I've got a weird feeling that something bad is going to happen. I mean look at the sea, it don't look peaceful like it usually does." Tetra explained worry clear in her voice. Link looked out to the sea and he saw what she meant. There were no seagulls flying, no wind, nothing. He looked back at her with a worried expression on his face too. It was not just worry for the sea though, it was mostly worry for Tetra.

"I see what you mean Tetra, but to tell you the truth I'm kinda more worried about you." Link said blushing a bit as he said it. Tetra stared at him for a moment and then smiled.

"That's sweet hero." She winked at him and he blushed even more. He kept looking into her eyes and wouldn't look away, he didn't want to. As did she, they were leaning closer to each other, both secretly hoping no-one would interrupt them this time. They were as close as they were last time, no interruptions just a sweet kiss. But it wasn't just a one second kiss it was one that seemed like it lasted forever. Sadly they broke apart because of the lack of oxygen. They stared into each others eyes and smiled. Link was the first to speak up.

"That was…wow." He was at a loss for words, for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. Tetra let out a laugh at seeing his clueless face.

"Yeah, it was great huh." Tetra said blushing just a little bit. Link just nodded, he suggested that they go inside and Tetra agreed, but not before Link said something he had wanted to get off his chest for a while.

"Hey Tetra, I need to tell you something" He said a bit nervous. Tetra looked up at him.

"What do you wish to tell me?" She asked confused. Link smiled at her, all his nervous feelings gone.

"I love you." He told her simply. Tetra smiled at him and nuzzled her head into his chest.

She just replied. "I love you too." Link laughed relived that she returned his feelings.

"Well I think we'd better get inside." Tetra nodded and told him that he could have the rest of the night off. They arrived outside her cabin, Link kissed her goodnight and then went into the hold where him and the pirates slept. He fell asleep with Tetra on his mind.

Dragnate was thinking about what else he could do about getting rid of the hero. He had a feeling that the hero may fight back at his loved ones for some odd reason.

'If only the hero was evil.' The idea then hit him! He would make a dark Link just like his father did with the Hero of Time. It was the perfect plan, but a dark Hero of Winds just won't cut it. He had to do something about the princess. They were travelling together at the moment so he doesn't have to go looking for her. So he decided to make a dark Tetra also.

"Two powerful dark entities of power, this is going to get rid of the Hero of Winds and Princess Zelda for good. If it don't work I don't know what will!" Dragnate thought sinisterly. He started laughing that evil laugh that he no doubt got from his father.

Link woke up and wondered if it was still night time since it was dark. He got up, but oddly enough the whole crew were up and working up on deck. He opened the door to upper deck and saw everyone looking out at sea. He saw Tetra standing in front of them all, he pushed past everyone and asked what was up. She told him to look at the island ahead and he was shocked at what he saw. It was Tingle island but the tower there had been toppled half of it was missing. There were scraps of wood floating in the water and the trees and plants looked like they had died five times. The other odd thing was the sky and sea. Dark unnatural clouds took over the sky as far as his eye could see and the sea looked unusually dirty and murky.

"What's happened to this place." He whispered to himself. He had a feeling that more evil was rising once again.

Me: OMG Link has a bad feeling!

Link: Yeah I do and it ain't to do with the story.

Tetra: Oh well live with it!

Me: Please review peeps!


	5. Evil Beings

Link: Oh no she's back again!

Me: Yep why do you sound so scared?

Link: points to bruises

Tetra: Link is now scared of us both

Me: he is?

Link: No I'm not!

Tetra: don't lie!

Me: umm here's chappy four.

**_Disclaimer_** I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, and I don't own Link, Tetra or any Zelda character they all belong to Nintendo! But I do own Dragnate and Ragon!

**_A Dark Sea_**

_Chapter four _

_What happened?_

Rubble. That was all you could describe the Great Sea as now. Just like Tingle island every other island had been torn apart. Although they still weren't as bad as when Great Fish isle had been torn apart, but the damage was still pretty bad. The odd thing was you would find the island but the inhabitants were no where to be seen. It was as if they had just vanished. Another strange thing was the black fog. Sure you get fog on the sea all the time, but no fog could compare to this. You could hardly see you're hand right by you're face, let alone sail in it. The pirates knew this so they anchored down, to wait until the fog disappears. They had now been waiting four hours and the fog hadn't gotten any lighter. Not being able to sail makes their young captain angry and making their captain angry means more work for them, but surprisingly that wasn't the case today. Young miss Tetra hadn't even noticed how long they had been anchored down for. Why? Well, that's because unknown to her crew she had been with Link all day. They just shrugged it off though thinking that Link and their young miss had been talking about what happened on Tingle island. They were half correct, but only half. They had been talking about that, but that was when they first anchored down. Now they were just getting to know each other even more along with the constant make out session in between chats.

Link and Tetra broke apart for what must have been the ten millionth time that day. Link was laughing as was Tetra. He had told her what he had been calling Niko for the past five years and she found the name quite funny. Tetra was the first to get herself together.

"You've been calling Niko a beaver for five years and I didn't even know." She said surprised that she hadn't even heard Link call him that name. Link smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, but don't you think he looks like one?" Link asked her putting an arm around her waist. Tetra laughed and nuzzled her head into chest.

"Yeah, I guess he does." She said trying to keep more of her laughter in. Link kissed her forehead and held her close to him. They looked at each other and kissed. Again it was more of a make out session. Their little session was cut short when they heard something jump onto the deck. They broke apart reluctantly and got up. Link grabbed his sword and shield and walked out to the deck to see what it was, Tetra followed behind him dagger ready. They opened the door cautiously and were surprised at who they saw.

Dragnate looked over the great sea amused at the view. The Great Sea was a total wreck and was covered in darkness. He smirked to himself evilly.

"Now this is my kind of view." He mused to himself. Just then Ragon burst in through the doors.

"Sire, we just got word that a small percentage of affected people are already making their way here to join the army of darkness!" Ragon exclaimed excitedly. Dragnate looked at Ragon, amusement in his eyes.

"Really, well that's wonderful soon we shall let the army go and destroy the hero and his pirate girlfriend. Guess who the army will be led by Ragon." Ragon thought for a moment, but before he could reply Dragnate spoke again.

"It shall be lead by you general Ragon and their counterparts. Dark Link and Dark Tetra." Dragnate sneered with a smirk on his face. Ragon looked at him eyes wide.

"Th… their counterparts, I didn't know you were going to make dark versions of them, sire." Ragon said truly oblivious to Dragnate's plan. Dragnate just kept that evil smirk on his face, only thinking of revenge.

Link kept staring at who was standing in front of them. It was none other than Tingle, Ankle, David.jr and Knuckle, but there was something odd about them. Tingle wasn't smiling like he usually was, he had an evil look in his eyes, he could see that because eyes had turned into a blood red. Link couldn't stop staring at the evil look that Tingle and the others were giving him. The looks weren't shot at Tetra, but all were aimed at him. The pirates suddenly stumbled onto the deck confused by all the tension. Gonzo was the first to open his big mouth.

"Hey ain't those guys the weird Tingle brothers?" He asked dumbly. Tetra looked at him and glared.

"Keep your mouth shut Gonzo" She told him in a voice that meant business, He shut up immediately not needing to be told twice. Tingle gave Link a glare that sent shivers down his spine and started to advance forward towards him. The rest of the Tingle brothers soon followed. As the Tingles advanced Link and the pirates stepped backwards. Link surprised himself as he stepped back a step.

'I can face Moblins, Darknuts and even Ganon. So why am I backing away from these guys.' He thought confused. Although he already knew the answer. He was backing away because he didn't want to fight them. They were backed into the wall now and the Tingles were still advancing towards them. Link was desperately thinking of a way to get them all out of this, the Tingle brothers were close enough to attack. Suddenly Tingle made a leap for Tetra, ready to strike her with no mercy.

"TETRA! I didn't want to hurt you but if you try to hurt her I'll change my mind instantly!" Link yelled and jumped in between Tetra and Tingle and raised his shield and felt Tingle land his blow on the other side of it. The rest of the Tingles tried to attack him, but they hit the shield too. Link unsheathed his sword and readied it.

"All of you get inside I don't want any of you injured!" He ordered. The pirates ran in instantly but Tetra stayed.

"I'm not going anywhere who said the hero was the only one who can fight." Tetra said standing her ground. Link sighed and shook his head.

"Tetra, stop being so stubborn, I don't want you to get hurt." Link told with a pleading expression on his face. She sighed and sheathed her dagger.

"Fine, just be careful and don't rush in without thinking okay!" She said getting her point across clearly. Link smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure thing." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before running in. Link turned around and looked at the Tingle brothers. They all sneered at him smirking.

"What has happened to you guys." He whispered confused. Tingle just smirked and then started charging at Link. Link looked at him eyes wide.

"This could be a problem."

Me: uh oh evil Tingle Brothers:shudders: well please review!

Link: Yeah or else the evil Tingle bros will come after you!

Me: Shut up you, You'll scare the readers!

Tetra: Yeah so keep quiet you!

Link: Geez no one can have fun with you two around!

Me and Tetra: WHAT!

Link: Uh oh…


	6. Is this really Home?

Me: Hi faithful readers I'm back!

Link: Yeah lucky us.

Tetra:hits Link round the head: Be Supportive you!

Me: Yeah you MEANIE!

Link: Fine

Me: Good. please enjoy.

**_Disclaimer_** I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, and I don't own Link, Tetra or any Zelda character they all belong to Nintendo! But I do own Dragnate and Ragon!

**_A Dark Sea _******

_Chapter 5 _

_Is This Really Home?_

Evil was all Link could really see. Pure hatred towards himself. How? Not even Link knew, but what he did know was that these four evil brothers weren't going to let him out alive if he didn't fight back. Link narrowed his eyes, a hardened warrior's expression crossed his face.

"I know for a fact that you four are not the Tingle brothers. They would never attack me or anyone else." Link said calmly, not bothered one bit by the evil glares being shot his way. He readied his sword and shield, seeing Tingle shift a bit he could tell that he was about to charge. Link was right, a few seconds after he was ready Tingle charged towards him, no mercy.

The pirates on the other side of the door were listening to what was happening outside. All they could hear so far was silence.

"Gee, you'd think that they would have attacked by now" Niko whispered in an impatient voice. The rest nodded a bit confused about the whole thing. Niko looked behind him to where Tetra was sitting. She sat with her back against the wall with a concerned look on her face. This confused Niko even more. He nudged Gonzo in his side and tilted his head towards where Tetra was sitting. Gonzo being the loud mouth that he is spoke up towards her.

"Hey miss, what you doing way back there and what's with the worried look." Gonzo shouted, not thinking of the consequences as usual. Tetra looked up and glared at him which made him gulp.

"I'm sitting here because I don't really want to listen to what's going on outside and I look worried cause Link is out there fighting some possessed weirdoes ON HIS OWN!" Tetra yelled sounding very angry.

Gonzo looked at her and dumbly asked. "Huh, but why are you worried about him? He's just some guy sailing with us, what's the big deal?" Big mistake, all the pirates apart from Gonzo knew this and were thinking 'rest in pieces Gonzo'. Tetra stared at him for a while, but she then started giving him the death glare that everyone, even these big bad pirates feared. She got up and started making her way towards Gonzo with a very angry look on her face. Even the other pirates were starting to shake from fear even though she wasn't angry with them. As she walked towards him, she told them all that her and Link were together with no embarrassment whatsoever. She went to reach for Gonzo's collar but Link's voice was heard from outside and shortly after charging was heard. Tetra had a feeling that the fight had just begun and the feeling of worry flooded right back into her. She forgot Gonzo's earlier words and she started listening to the battle going on outside hoping Link would come out of it in one piece.

Link watched Tingle charge toward him with a burning hatred in his eyes towards himself. Tingle swung a fist towards Link but he simply sidestepped and kicked him from behind. Tingle went flying into the railing, but then knuckle charged towards him. Knuckle tried to kick him, but Link just grabbed his leg and threw him to where Tingle was trying to get up. Knuckle flew into Tingle and it knocked them both off the ship and into the icy sea below. This may have enraged the remaining Tingle brothers since David.jr and Ankle charged toward him attempting a double team attack. Link saw this coming, so he simply flipped over them and landed behind them. Just as Ankle turned round to charge again his jaw connected with Link's fist which made him fly off the ship to join his other two fallen brothers. David.jr swung a fist at Link, but Link simply ducked and landed an uppercut onto David.jr's jaw. The force made him fly into the air, but as he came down Link landed a perfect roundhouse kick onto him and he fell into the water along with the rest off his brothers. Link dusted off his hands and smiled.

"Well that's one way to take out the trash, and I didn't even have to use my sword, which is a good thing." He said to himself a bit surprised. Just then the door opened and Tetra ran out of it, pirates following behind her. Before he even fully turned around Tetra jumped onto him and knocked him over, they both fell over with Link getting the full impact of the fall. Either way they both laughed. If the pirates hadn't seen it they wouldn't have believed it. For the first time in years they had heard their young miss laugh. It wasn't a fake laugh either it was a real, happy laugh. They all just stood there dumbfounded. Tetra hugged Link and wouldn't let go, she didn't care if her crew were watching she just wanted to be near him. Link didn't seem to mind either, he just lay there and held her.

"Hey Tetra, I don't want to break the moment up but I think we should start sailing again or they may climb back onto the ship." Link said seriously. Tetra looked up and nodded. She told her crew to stop staring and to start moving, they sailed away from Tingle Island and were headed to Outset Link's home island. He couldn't help but feel a foreboding feeling come over him as they got closer. Tetra noticed this.

"Link, are you alright?" She asked in a worried tone. He looked down at her and nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Don't worry." He said in a completely carefree voice, she smiled and kissed him on the lips before putting her head back onto his chest. He smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead. It would take another day to get to Outset and he hoped that the thing that happened to the Tingles hadn't happened to his family.

Dragnate had been watching the whole fight just now. He was a bit angry though. The Tingles had used all of their strength to bring Link down, but Link hadn't even broken a sweat.

"That's it! I've had it. I'll make those dark counterparts now. I know that they won't disappoint me." Ganon said to himself angrily. He got up and walked up towards the altar of darkness. He stopped in front of it and held both hands out whispering a few incantations. A dark glow filled the room and black fog formed in front of the altar. It then took the shape of two dark forms. The room filled with darkness and when it cleared two dark figures that looked exactly like Link and Tetra stood with an evil look in their eyes. Dragnate looked on with a very sinister look in his eyes.

"Dark Link, Dark Tetra, welcome to the Great Sea. Home to your light counterparts." Dragnate welcomed them with evil clear in his voice.

Me: Uh oh the dark counterparts are here! Anyway please Review!

Link: Oh Great now I have an Evil counterpart after me!

Tetra: Hey stop moaning so have I.

Me: yeah so shut it! Hope y'all enjoyed it!

Link: Yeah!


	7. Arrival of the Dark Ones

Me: Hi I'm back with the next chappy so enjoy!

Link: geez it's about time!

Me: SHUT IT!

Tetra: Why don't you both just SHUT UP!

Me and Link : …

Tetra: I guess I'll be doing the disclaimer again! She doesn't own the Legend of Zelda series. She does not own Link, me or any Zelda characters, they belong to Nintendo. But she does own Dragnate and Ragon!

Me: Hey that's my line!

Tetra: Too bad!

Me: Meanie!

**_A Dark Sea_**

_Chapter 6 _

_Arrival of the Dark Ones_

Dark Link and Dark Tetra just nodded and looked around at their new surroundings. Dragnate smirked evilly, finally satisfied that his dark slaves were alive.

"I am Dragnate, soon to be ruler of the Great Sea." He said trying to sound important. Dark Link just nodded, but Dark Tetra smirked at Dragnate.

"You, soon to be ruler of the Great sea, don't make me laugh." Dark Tetra taunted, smirk still on her face. Dragnate was surprised by this and started walking towards her anger clear on his face.

"You insolent little…" He went to hit her, but Dark Link stood in between them and caught Dragnate's fist. He glared at Dragnate.

"Don't ever raise your fist at her again!" He shouted, anger in his voice. Dark Tetra just stood behind Dark Link and smirked while tauntingly waving. Dragnate growled and took his fist away from Dark Link's grip.

"I didn't want you two to love each other like your counterparts!" Dragnate growled frustrated. Dark Link just smirked at him and Dark Tetra simply kept on smirking.

"Aww, that's too bad. Don't think were going to break up for you Dragonrate." She told him in a voice that meant business.

"My name is Dragnate" he growled angrily.

"Whatever." She replied in a bored voice not really bothered. Dark Link narrowed his eyes at Dragnate. He then saw Dark Tetra walk towards the throne. She stared at it for a while and then smiled.

"Nice. A throne fit for a queen, don't you agree Link?" She asked smirking at him. He smirked back at her.

"Hell yeah!" He replied. He then started walking towards her. She lay down over the arms on it and saw Dark Link walking towards her. Dragnate was enraged by this.

"Get off of there right now, you're no queen, you're my slaves!" He yelled getting angrier by the moment. This must have really angered the two of them. Dark Tetra glared at him and Dark Link started walking towards him eyes narrowed.

"Actually I am a queen or you could say princess. My counterpart is the heir to the Hylian throne, so that means I am too. Well the dark one anyway." She said to Dragnate angrily. Dark Link had reached him and was about to lift him up by his collar when Ragon had burst in through the doors. Everyone looked at him and he noticed the newcomers.

"Sire are these…" Ragon was interrupted by Dark Tetra.

"Sire? Oh my god you think he is your king! Please. You need a dark king and queen like me and Link!" She smirked, trying not to laugh at the thought of king Dragnate. Dark Link smirked and nodded. Ragon just stared at them eyes wide. He drew his sword and walked towards her.

"How dare you insult our king, you shall pay with your life." He said angered by her words. Dark Tetra just looked at him and smirked. Dark Link started to slowly make his way towards Ragon glaring at him, sword drawn.

"Oh please, who are you anyway?" She asked, as she watched him walk towards her. He glared at her and replied.

"I am Ragon, general of the dark army!" That one speech made Dark Tetra burst out laughing. Even Dark Link laughed, giving away his position. Ragon turned towards him and narrowed his eyes.

"So you want to die too huh." He said with confidence. Dark Link just smirked and kept walking towards him. Dark Tetra just scoffed at those words.

"Ha! You couldn't beat Link here if your life depended on it." She said smirking at him. Dark Link had just reached him and was about to swing at him when Dragnate shouted with anger.

"Enough, you're not supposed to be fighting each other. Leave that for your light counterparts!" They all stared at him and Dark Tetra simply said.

"Shut up old man we'll do as we please." Dark Link glared and nodded. Ragon didn't think the same as him, he sheathed his sword and walked over to Dragnate and stood next to him glaring at the two of them. Dark Tetra simply called him a fool and sat up on the throne. Dragnate narrowed his eyes at her.

"I thought I told you to get off there!" He yelled angrily. Dark Tetra just mocked him by pretending to yawn.

"As she said earlier, we'll do as we please and won't be listening to you anytime soon!" Dark Link replied angrily. Dark Tetra smirked and winked at Dark Link.

"We'll need to change a few things around here. I'm sure Link here agrees with me." She said actually meaning to take over Dragnate. Dark Link smirked and nodded at her. Dragnate looked on surprised that they were attempting to take over. They weren't listening to a word he said.

'This could be a problem.' Dragnate thought to himself.

Link stood looking out at sea. They would be arriving at Outset soon and he was hoping that his family hadn't turned evil either. Tetra walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You okay?" She asked concerned. He was never this quiet, though she couldn't blame him after their encounter with the Tingles. Who knows his family may have unfortunately turned evil too. He turned round to face her and wrapped his arms around her.

"No not really I'm worried about my family." Link answered concerned for the wellbeing of his family. She rested her head on his chest not able of to think of anything to say. She just kissed him as her form of comfort and he welcomed it. They stood there for a while holding each other until Link caught sight of Outset appearing on the horizon. He lifted his head and stared for a while. Just like Tingle island it was torn apart. At this he vowed that whoever did this would pay with their life. Tetra stared on, also surprised by all wreckage that had taken place on the once peaceful island. The crew approached the railing and stared in horror at the state of Outset island. None of them could believe what had happened. They felt bad for Link. This was his home and seeing It torn apart like this must have left him wondering if his family was all right. Tetra tightened her hold on him a little bit to assure him that she was there for him. Link looked down at her and smiled.

"Thanks Tetra." He said to her. He kissed her and looked back at Outset. He was thinking to himself  
'Is this really home?

Me: Oh poor Link!

Link: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ISLAND!

Me: umm destroyed it heh heh. BYE:runs off:

Link: HEY COME BACK HERE:runs after tetralink:

Tetra:sigh: Please review!


	8. My Home Corrupted

Me: Well I'm back with the next chappy!  
Link: Wonder what's gonna happen?

Tetra: someone sounds exited.

Link: Yep I wanna know what she's done to MY Island!

Me: Heh heh. Umm…nothin' too bad!

Link: Suuurrrree!

Tetra: Not again oh well! She doesn't own the Legend of Zelda series. She does not own Link, me or any Zelda characters, they belong to Nintendo. But she does own Dragnate and Ragon!

**_A Dark Sea_**

_Chapter 7 _

_My Home Corrupted _

Link looked at would be his home island if it wasn't torn apart. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He'd thought that all evil was ridded five years ago, but now some other maniac was causing trouble. Link looked at Tetra she was standing next to him arms wrapped around him in a comforting embrace. He welcomed it and held her happy that he had told her how he felt. Tetra looked up at him in slightly concerned. He looked down at her.

"It's okay, I'm fine." He assured her in a loving tone. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and looked back at his island. He didn't know how he would save everyone this time but he knew he'd damn well try.

Dragnate was in a very angry mood he had been kicked off his throne by his own creations. Well, Dark Tetra the cheeky one had kicked him off, the other one Dark Link was quiet unless you threatened Dark Tetra then all hell would break loose. Dragnate stood, back against the wall glaring at Dark Tetra. Dark Link caught him glaring as did Dark Tetra. She just simply smirked and waved at him mockingly, Dark Link narrowed his eyes and glared at Dragnate as if to say 'I dare you to try and remove her'. Dragnate just looked away trying not to believe that he was being intimidated by his creations.

"Aww, you look lonely over there Dragonrate why don't you come join us." Dark Tetra mocked with a smirk. Dark Link just snickered at him finding it amusing. Dragnate wasn't amused. He glared at her.

"It's Dragnate!" He yelled annoyed that she was mocking him.

"Whatever." She said not intimidated by him one bit. Dark Link scowled at him in an angry manner. Dragnate was enraged he was getting mocked by his creations that's not a very good leader quality.

The pirates had now arrived at Outset island. They were standing on the familiar sandy ground on the island. It wasn't the usual happy island that he used to live on. It was a ghost village. There was no-one there as far as they were concerned. They were all getting slightly uncomfortable standing on the silent island. Suddenly Link's sharp ear's picked up a sound from the right of them. He drew his sword and readied his shield eyeing the spot nervously. Tetra looked at him as he did this and looked towards the spot where he had heard the noise.

"What's wrong Link? Did you see something?" She asked him drawing her dagger. He looked down at her and nodded at her slowly.

"I didn't see something but I definitely heard something." He replied very sure on what he had heard. This made her slightly nervous, Link's instincts were hardly ever wrong. The pirates drew their weapons just in case something was going to attack them. Link whipped around quickly and started running after the thing that was moving. He heard Tetra call him but he didn't stop. He kept running after the sound. Tetra started after him and the pirates started to follow but the villagers suddenly turned up in front of them blocking their way to Tetra and Link. They readied their weapons and prepared to fight since most of the villagers had weapons also. As soon as they had readied themselves the villagers lunged at them.

Link was determined to catch up with whatever it was he was chasing. Unknown to him the 'sound' was leading him towards the top of the mountains on Outset. When he reached the top he saw a small figure standing in front of him in the shadows. He approached it carefully and stopped. The figure turned it's head and then it's whole body, it stepped out of the shadows. It was revealed to be a Young girl with blonde hair. Upon further inspection he realized who it was. The figure he had been chasing was his little sister. It was Aryll. Tetra finally caught up with him and saw him standing there mouth agape. He was staring at something around the corner so she couldn't see what he was so surprised about. She walked up to his side to see what he was staring at. Pretty soon she was making the same face as he was. There standing in front of them was none other than his little sister Aryll. She didn't look very happy to see them, so she guessed that the same thing that affected the Tingle brothers had reached here and affected the villagers and Aryll. It was hard here he was standing in front of his sister that he hadn't seen in five years. Though he was hoping that he was going to see her again under better circumstances. They had never seen Aryll like this, with eyes of hate towards Link and a wanting to kill him. She looked bloodthirsty ready to shed blood whenever she pleased. The red eyes showed this clearly, the joy had disappeared replaced with unimaginable hate.

Me: Well umm that's chappy seven done.

Link: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ARYLL!

Me: Umm…turned her evil.

Tetra: Woah even I'm surprised!

Link: You turned my sis EVIL!

Me: heh heh umm…please review!

Tetra: or she won't update.


	9. Only Two

Me: Well here's chappy eight peeps!

Link: I still can't believe you turned Aryll evil!

Tetra: Neither can I!

Me: whistles innocently

**_Disclaimer_** I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, and I don't own Link, Tetra or any Zelda character they all belong to Nintendo! But I do own Dragnate and Ragon!

**_A Dark Sea_**

_Chapter 8 _

_Only Two __  
_  
Link stared at Aryll not blinking. He shouldn't have been too surprised after seeing what happened to the Tingle brothers, but he was. This was he's purely, innocent little sister Aryll, who he never would have thought in a million years would become corrupted by evil, but he had to stop living in his happy little world now. This was reality and in reality nothing ever goes right for him, absolutely nothing. He looked beside him and saw that Tetra was as surprised as he was. He couldn't blame her the same thoughts that went through his head were probably going through her mind. Link turned to look at Aryll, hoping that she would be her usual happy self. He was wrong. He looked into her eyes and saw the same hateful, bloodthirsty glare as before and it tore him apart inside seeing her like this.

The pirates back on the beach were actually having a lot of trouble against the Outset island villagers. The reason was because they didn't want to attack any of them in fear that they may kill them. So all they could do was block blows and dodge attacks. They had no problem in doing this at first since they thought that the villagers may get a little bit tired, but the strangest thing was the villagers showed sign of fatigue, but the pirates were slowly getting more and more exhausted by the minute. The villagers started going all out at the pirates and they were just too tired now to fight back, so they started backing away from the villagers and toward the ship. This move was halted as Orca showed up behind them and blocked their passage to the ship. Gonzo looked round and saw no alternative way out.

"Uh oh, looks like were surrounded boys and their not looking friendly either. Wish the miss and the kid were here they would know what to do!" He shouted alarmed at the fact of being surrounded. The rest of the crew nodded nervously.

"Where are those two anyway, did they even know that we were fighting these villagers!" Niko shouted to them hoping to get an answer. They all nodded thinking the same thing. The villagers slowly walked up to them and made sure that there was no escape at all for them. Orca was the first to walk right up to them and when he was near enough he jumped and landed on Gonzo. The rest of the villagers pounced on different crew members and when they landed they sunk their teeth into the pirates that they had got a hold of and wouldn't let go. Screams from the pirates were heard all the way through Outset island and seagulls flocked out of the forest startled by the sound.

Dark Link looked at Dark Tetra she was currently sleeping soundly which was good in Dragnate's opinion, of course he never said that while Dark Link was around. Dark Tetra stirred but didn't wake up, Dragnate let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding in. Just when he thought she was going to stay asleep, she woke up and let out a yawn.

"How long was I asleep for Link?" she asked still half asleep. Dark Link looked at her and smiled.

"At least three hours." He answered her smirking. Dark Tetra looked at him and smirked.

"Three hours ey." she mumbled to herself. She looked over at Dragnate and smirked at him with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. Dark Link saw it and smirked and Dragnate glared at her.

"What are you smirking about?" He snarled at her. She just kept smirking at him.

"Well do you want your throne back now?" She asked pretending to be sympathetic to him. Dragnate eyed her suspiciously, but saw no sign of bluffing.

"Yes I do actually are you going to give it back or not!" He shouted a little bit angry at her for making him stand. Dark Link smirked at him and so did Dark Tetra.

"Well too bad cause you're not having it!" She said trying not to laugh at the look on his face. Dark Link smirked at how completely fooled Dragnate was. Dragnate glared at them and shot a hateful look towards Dark Tetra. He soon calmed down though he could feel that more people had been affected by the Black Mist. This made him slightly happier, he now knew that more had been added to the army of darkness. That meant more of a chance to destroy Link.

Link's head shot up when he heard screams. What alarmed him more though is the fact that the screams belonged to the pirates. Aryll smirked and looked down the mountainside at the beach. Link followed her gaze and saw the villagers biting the pirate's necks! He looked down at Tetra, but she wasn't there. Link turned around and just caught the top of her head. She was running down the hill most likely to help her crew. Link sprinted after her and Aryll just smirked after them. Tetra knew that Link was running behind her, but she wouldn't stop not after seeing her crew bring attacked like that. She arrived at the beach and hoped to see her crew just standing there looking as if nothing had happened, well that's what she wanted to see. Instead she saw them standing there with a hateful look in their eyes. She couldn't believe it, her whole crew of silly pirates were now evil, bloodthirsty killers.

'How could I let this happen. I'm supposed to be their captain, I promised my mother I would never let anything happen to them. Tetra thought regretfully.They now stood there glaring at her, they hadbeen affected by the evil plague.

Me: Umm how was it?

Link: umm…

Tetra: YOU TURNED MY CREW EVIL!

Me: I had a feelin' she'd act like this.

Link: You're lucky she hasn't killed you yet!

Me: Umm well please review. I think I better get outta here! runs off

Tetra: COME BACK HERE!

Link: for once I'm not the one that's gonna get beaten up.


	10. Friends to Enemies

Link

Me: Hi I'm uh… back :looks around nervously:

Link: she's a bit nervous, cause Tetra is after her.

Me: yep she's lookin' to kill me :looks around:

Link: Well she's not here.

Me: yeah right, anyway please enjoy chappy nine and thanks for the reviews so far everyone, I really appreciate it!

**_Disclaimer_** I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, and I don't own Link, Tetra or any Zelda character they all belong to Nintendo! But I do own Dragnate and Ragon!

**_A Dark Sea _**  
_  
__Chapter 9 _

_Friends to Enemies_

Tetra stood there frozen to the spot, her legs wouldn't move not even if she wanted them to. Her once goofy crew were now evil killers, looking for blood. Link's blood. She stared at them terrified at what her crew had become. They were glaring straight at Link with hate that wasn't supposed to be there. Aryll had just arrived at the beach, Link turned to look at her and saw the same hate there in her now blood red eyes. He looked down at Tetra and saw the sadness in her eyes. He looked at Aryll and for the first time he glared at her.

"You are not Aryll, nor are any of you the villagers!" He shouted in anger. Aryll smirked and the villagers raised their weapons ready to strike.

"I don't fear harming any of you, but I do not want your blood on my hands. So please don't provoke me to do so!" He said meaning every word of what he said. It was true, he wasn't afraid of harming them anymore because he new his real friends would never harm him, especially Aryll.

Aryll smirked and made a gesture to the evil villagers and pirates. They all nodded and stepped back, lowering their weapons. Aryll drew her sword that hung from her waist and got into a stance that a swordsman would take. It had just hit him, the gesture was her way of saying to the others that she would be the one to fight him. He stared at Aryll and then down at Tetra. She looked up at him with a confused look.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He said to reassuring her. She smiled and nodded. Link smiled down at her, he reached down and kissed her quickly.

"Link, be careful." She said quickly. He looked down and nodded to her.

"I will. Go and get the King of Red Lions ready! As soon as I've fended them off, I plan to get us out of here as quickly as I can!" He said to her in a determined tone. She nodded and ran towards the ship to get his boat ready. Link watched her to the ship and then turned his attention towards Aryll. He readied his sword , then Aryll charged.

Dragnate just got news from Ragon that the newly affected people were Tetra's crew. He almost jumped for joy at this news. He looked towards Dark Tetra and Dark Link.. Not even they could dull his day now with the news he had just received. Ragon walked in and stopped in front of him.

"Sire! I just got word that the hero isn't afraid to harm his friends." Ragon said slightly worried that the plan may backfire. Dragnate smirked with evil clear in his eyes.

"Yes General Ragon, you are right…in a way." He said still keeping the smirk on his face. Ragon stared at him completely confused.

"Sire, how am I right, in a way." He said cluelessly.

"He may have to hurt his friends, but when it comes to miss fearsome pirate. It's a totally different story." Dragnate said as if he had it all planned out before hand. Ragon was starting to get what he was talking about.

"Oh so you mean if we manage to get her affected by the black mist, he won't hurt her!" He said finally getting Dragnate's plan. Dragnate nodded at him and he smiled, evil clearly showing. Dark Link had just heard the whole conversation. He smirked, for once Dragnate was right.

'Ha, he is right about one thing. My light counterpart would never harm Tetra's light counterpart.' He thought smirking at the thought of Dragnate having a good idea like that. He stared down at Dark Tetra and saw her sleeping peacefully. He lifted a hand andbrushed a strand of hair out of her face. He saw Dragnate shoot a glance over at them. Dark Link glared at him and he quickly turned away. He heard something next to him. He turned around and saw Dark Tetra looking up at him.

"Hey, what are you glaring at." She asked him still half asleep. He just gestured his head towards Dragnate. She nodded looking at Dragnate too.

"He actually came up with an idea!" Dark Link said to her smirking. Dark Tetra smirked back at him.

"No, Really! I thought that he was dumber than a moblin!" She said pretending to sound surprised. Dragnate heard her insult him and he turned to her furious.

"WHAT! How dare you, unless you were talking about yourself of course." He shouted to her angrily. Dark Tetra stopped smirking and her expression became a full force death glare.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT I AM DUMBER THAN A MOBLIN, YOU STUPID PIG!" She screeched angrily at Dragnate.

He glared at her. 'This is going to be a long night.' He thought angrily.

Link had just clashed swords with Aryll and he was trying his hardest not to get caught by her blade. It was strange for some reason she had the skills of a warrior. He knew that she didn't have these skills before she became this evil being. He blocked another blow that was way too close to slicing his torso open. He swung his sword down at her legs hoping to cut her leg slightly, but she simply blocked it.

'Goddesses! I knew I should have kept on training!' He thought regretfully. He dodged another blow aimed at his head. He didn't notice that she was backing him all the way to the top of the mountain, but he soon realized she had when he almost stepped off the cliff. He quickly regained his balance and continued to duel with her. Aryll made a kick towards his stomach and he dodged it. Though he didn't know he had fallen into her trap until he felt a sting on his chest. He looked down and saw his tunic ripped and blood dripping from his newly made wound. He felt his chest with his hand and then removed it. Sure enough there was blood on his hand. His blood. He looked up at Aryll and saw her smirking. He glared at her angrily.

"So you think that's funny do you? Well laugh at this!" He swung his sword at her and when he was finished, she was staring wide eyed at the wound that he had just given her. She looked up at him angrily and glared at him, she went to charge at him, but she stopped when she saw him smiling at her.

"Sorry sis I would love to stay and duel with you but I really have to get going." He said to her, smiling like an idiot. He stepped back and jumped off the cliff. She ran to the edge and saw him floating down to his boat with the Deku leaf. She glared at him and left for the beach. Tetra looked up and saw Link floating down towards her with the Deku leaf. She shook her head.

"Link would have to make a dramatic escape wouldn't he." She let out a exsaperated sigh just as he landed in the boat.

He turned to look at her. "Hello there, miss me?" He said smiling at her. Tetra looked at him and smirked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You're not gonna get a clear answer though." She winked at him and he just pouted. Link soon cheered up and got the boat going.

"So Link which way should we go?" Tetra asked him confused. Link looked at her clearly confused too.

"I don't know, but I really don't want to go tono more islands. Every island we've gone to so far the inhabitants have attacked us!" He shouted angrily. She looked at him worried. She had never seen Link so angry. She couldn't really blame him though all of his friends have become evil and she could tell that Link and herself were the only ones that were not evil. This thought saddened her deeply. Her crew, her family were now evil beings too and so was Aryll. She looked at Link who was just frowning angrily. She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. The angry frown disappeared and was replaced by a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and she melted into his embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes. Link leaned in and closed the gap between them with a sweet, passionate kiss. She returned it willingly and smiled against his lips. They broke apart for air for a while and then continued to kiss, all thoughts of the current evil washed away.

Me: Well there's chappy nine!

Tetra: yep very good.

Me: Uh oh. Um… uh… hi Tetra.

Link: gulp uh oh umm, hi dear heh heh umm… please review

Me: Uh yeah. BYE:runs off:

Tetra:runs after Tetralink: Come back here!


	11. Light against Dark

Me: Hi everyone. : looks around: I'm finally back!  
Link: OMG! she's back from the dead!  
Me: **WHAT WAS THAT!  
**Link: Nothing, but I think Tetra may have...heard you shout…uh oh.  
Me: Huh:turns around: EEP! Umm… uh…  
Tetra: smirks Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you…yet.  
Me: Oh that is really reassuring.  
Tetra: I know.  
Me: Ugh…anyway **thank you so much **for your reviews everyone :gives everyone cookies:I love you all! I'm sorry for not updating lately but I've been really busy with school work.  
Link: Sure you were.  
Me: Shut up! ...As I was saying thanks everyone I really, really appreciate it! So on with the story!

**_Disclaimer_: **I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, and I don't own Link, Tetra or any Zelda character they all belong to the awesome people at Nintendo! But I do own Dragnate and Ragon!

_**A Dark Sea**_

_Chapter 10_

_Light against Dark_

Link sailed the King of red lions towards Windfall Island slowly. It would take another two hours to get there but he still sailed slowly just in case anything decided to attack Tetra and himself. Link sighed and looked forward. 'First the Tingle brothers are affected, then Ary and the villagers and then the pirates! I'll bet that the whole of the great sea have been affected. Some hero I am I let them all down, I couldn't save any of them.' He thought punching the floor of the boat with his fist.

Tetra looked up and saw Link with his eyes narrowed, fist resting on the floor. She frowned when she saw this. 'He's probably blaming himself for this whole ordeal when it wasn't even his fault.' She sighed and saw him remove his fist from the floor and it came to rest in his lap. Link's head suddenly shot up as he turned to look at the sea. He saw something that he really didn't need to see. There was about seven gyorgs making their way towards the boat, he jumped up and stood with his boomerang ready. Link looked towards Tetra; she didn't have anything she could use at long distance. He thought for a moment and an idea hit him.

"Here use this to help out" He quickly passed his bow to her and pointed to his quiver full of arrows. Tetra nodded and understood what to do she readied an arrow and as soon as she saw the first gyorg move, both Link and herself attacked the oncoming marine monster. As soon as the first one was taken care of the rest started charging towards the boat. Link let his boomerang fly again dispatching another gyorg just as Tetra let another arrow go killing another charging gyorg. They quickly got rid of the last four easily before the monsters reached the boat.

Link sat back down while watching the gyorgs turn into purple smoke, then disappearing. He frowned looking at the spot where the gyorgs disappeared. 'That's weird dead creatures don't disappear anymore, they only did that when Ganondorf was here…_wait.'_ Link stood up quickly eyes wide. 'All of this destruction and the people. All of this must have been caused by Ganondorf!' Link was both surprised and angry, knowing that Ganondorf may have gotten out of his stone seal. Tetra looked up at him wondering why he looked so angry.

"What's wrong, you seem kinda angry." She asked slightly confused with his behaviour.

He thought on whether or not he should tell her about his theory on Ganondorf coming back, after a while he decided that Tetra needed to know about this and not just him. .

"Tetra..." she heard Link's voice and looked up at him. He took her hand and said to her.

"I-I think Ganondorf is back." Tetra looked at him surprised; trying not to believe what she was hearing.

"Link, what do you mean? He can't be he's sealed in stone below the sea." She said more confused than before. Link just turned his head to look out to sea he could see an Island appearing on the horizon. He narrowed his eyes when he saw it.

"Looks like we've finally reached Windfall, though I wish it was under better circumstances." He said reaching for his equipment with one of his hands while still holding her hand with the other. Tetra just nodded, still a little confused from what Link told her. She sighed as she looked towards Windfall. A frown appeared on her face when she saw the state it was in.

"No way, it can't be, is this really Windfall Island?" Tetra muttered amazed at the wreckage that had been caused on Windfall. Link looked down at her and saw her surprised look. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. Tetra rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Link smiled down at her and looked on at the destroyed island anger clearly showing in his eyes.

"Another island that I could've saved, damn it!" Link shouted angrily. Tetra lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him.

"It's not your fault and you know it. Don't blame yourself!" She told him angry at him for blaming himself. He didn't look at her he just kept his eye on the destroyed island in front of him. Tetra gave an exasperated sigh and pulled out of his embrace. She put both of her hands on her hips and glared down at him. Link stared up at her. 'Maybe she's right, maybe it isn't my fault.' He thought with a bit of doubt. Link saw her intimidating glare and smiled down at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Tetra, your right but being the hero of the sea kind of made me blame myself." He uttered feeling a little silly. She stopped glaring and gave him a smirk. This made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Ha! Of course I'm right Link." She said with her smirk never leaving her face. Link rubbed the back of his neck nervously, but grinned at her anyway.

"Why? Cause you're the captain?" He said replacing his smile with a smirk of his own. Tetra laughed slightly.

"What kind of question is that? You know I'm right, I'm your captain!" She said smiling proudly. Link just smiled as he took down the sail.

* * *

Dragnate was feeling very irritated, he'd had enough of the disobedience from his creations and he was about to put a stop to it by giving Dark Link an option he certainly couldn't refuse. He started walking over to where Dark Link and Dark Tetra were sitting which was actually his throne. Dark Tetra noticed him and raised an eyebrow,

"What do you want old man?" She asked a little surprised that Dragnate even had the guts to come over to them. He just smirked and looked towards Dark Link.

"I need to speak with you now!" Dark Link looked twice as surprised as Dark Tetra Dragnate had just given him an order. He glared but stood up anyway glancing at Dragnate.

"Follow, and you," he said to Dark Tetra as she stood up,

"Stay here!" She glared looking very angry. Dragnate lead Dark Link to a corner of the room, when he was sure that Dark Tetra wouldn't hear them he spoke,

"Now Dark Link, you know that you have a light counterpart right?" Dark Link nodded.

"Well I was thinking maybe it's about time you met Link face to face." Dark Link looked up at Dragnate and smirked. He suddenly looked interested in what Dragnate was saying to him.

"So your saying that I'm going to be able to battle my light counterpart."

"Yes I am going to allow you to go fight him. All you have to do is meet him at Windfall which is his current destination."

"Sounds simple, but what about Dark Tetra's counterpart?" Dragnate smirked,

"Don't worry about her I'll keep her away from your battle. Now I think it's about time that you got going" Dark Link nodded. He started walking towards the exit, until Dark Tetra stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to take care of some…business." He said hoping she would let him go. She rose an eyebrow clearly confused,

"Business. What business?"

"Nothing big, just a minor thing that I need to take care of." She stepped aside with her eyes narrowed.

"You better not be hiding anything." She mumbled low enough so that only Dark Link could hear. He smirked,

"I'm not." With that said he walked out of the room. Dark Tetra waited until she was sure that Dark Link was out of earshot before she turned and pointed an accusing finger at Dragnate.

"You didn't have anything to do with him leaving did you?" She questioned. Dragnate just smiled.

"No I didn't why would you even think that" He asked pretending to be innocent.

"He was talking to you before he left that's why!" She snapped angrily. Dragnate rolled his eyes and mumbled,

"I should have sent her instead."

* * *

Windfall Island was in worse condition than Tingle Island and Outset. Most of the buildings had collapsed, only a few remained but they were still in bad shape. Half of the jailhouse had been knocked down and the Ferris wheel had been reduced to rubble along with the schoolhouse and Lenzo's pictobox shop. Link jumped out of his boat and onto what was left of the dock, Tetra jumped out after him and stood beside him with her dagger drawn. They walked over to where the stone arch would have been and took in their current surroundings. Link drew his sword and readied his shield.

"Come on lets take a look around and remember to stay alert." Tetra nodded.

"Maybe we should split up we could then cover ground twice as fast. Then we'll meet here in about half hour."

"Yeah good idea Tetra, I'll go straight ahead, you cover the rest and be careful." Tetra winked,

"Sure thing." He gave her a quick kiss before dashing off straight ahead. She smiled and dashed in a different direction. Link slowly made his way through the deserted Windfall island, occasionally removing rubble that was in his way. His ears suddenly picked up a sound behind him, he quickly turned round and saw nothing.

"Hmm, that's strange." He muttered quietly. He turned round and started to where the café used to be. He soon arrived at the spot where Lenzo's shop once stood. He looked around at his surroundings seeing no sign of life anywhere.

"So we finally meet face to face, almighty Hero of Winds." Link turned around swiftly, he gasped and begun stare in disbelief at the dark figure that stood in front of him.

"Wh-who are you?" The dark figure chuckled evilly,

"I am you, your dark counterpart, Dark Link." Link narrowed his eyes,

"No way that's impossible!"

"Nothing impossible about it. Everyone has a dark side, even you." Link glared and quickly drew his sword

"Let me guess. You came here to battle." Dark Link drew his own sword.

"Yes, of course. I want to see exactly how strong you are." He smirked, slowly making his way towards Link.

"Oh and don't worry about your girlfriend, we'll see to her later." Link's eyes widened,

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Oh Dragnate my 'master' will take care of her, no need to worry."

"I swear if you or your master touch her I'll rip the both of you apart!" Dark Link just laughed.

"Some threat hero. It doesn't intimidate me one bit." Link grip on his sword tightened. Dark Link narrowed his eyes,

"I'll show you what the power evil can do to good!" He suddenly ran towards Link at an amazing speed, he raised his sword high above his head and brought it down fast. Link blocked the deadly blow with his own sword and kicked his counterpart in the stomach. Dark Link keeled over, Link back flipped away from him so that he could regain some space between them. His counterpart quickly recovered and started dashing towards Link again. Link raised his shield just as Dark Link brought his sword down on him again. Link tried a thrust attack to Dark Link's chest but it was blocked and countered with a vertical slash. Link angrily thought to himself, 'This…isn't gonna be easy.' He brought his shield up just in time to block another blow.

Me: Not much of a cliff-hanger but oh well...  
Link: I finally meet D. Link. Ha! He sucks!  
Me: Yeah like you.  
Link: Ye-HEY!  
Tetra:rolls eyes:  
Me: Anyway please review everyone!


End file.
